Kurotsuchi
Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel |kapitel= |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=IW-09011 |nrang=Kage |genin= |chunin= |jonin= |meister= |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente=Doton, Katon, Suiton, Youton |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Kurotsuchi (Kuro = Schwarz; Tsuchi = Erde) ist eine Kunoichi aus Iwagakure. Sie ist die Tochter von Kitsuchi und die Enkeltochter des aktuellen Tsuchikage Oonoki. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt legt dieser sein Amt nieder und übergibt es an Kurotsuchi. Sie ist nun der Yondaime Tsuchikage. Erscheinung Als junge Frau thumb|left|Kurotsuchi mit 18 Jahren Kurotsuchi hat kurze schwarze Haare, die zum Teil ihr Stirnband mit dem Zeichen ihres Dorfes verdecken. Ihre Kleidung ist typisch für Iwagakure. Sie trägt ein rotes Hemd, das auf der linken Seite ihren gesamten Arm bedeckt und auf der anderen Seite nur bis zu ihrer Schulter reicht. Darüber trägt sie eine braune Weste und schwarze Handschuhe. Dazu trägt sie eine kurze rote Hose und über ihr rechtes Bein einen dunkelroten Rockaufschlag. Darunter trägt sie eine Netzstrumpfhose und schwarze Sandalen. Im Epilog Zwar ist ihre neue Kleidung im Epilog durch den fehlenden Ärmel auf der linken Seite weiterhin von Asymmetrie geprägt, doch trägt sie nun ein rotes, enges Kleid statt dem alten, zusammengewürfelt wirkenden Ouftit mit der Iwa-Weste. Ihr Stirnband ist, wie bei allen bekannten Kage, nun nicht mehr zu sehen. Passend zu ihrem Kleid sind ihre Fingernägel außerdem rot lackiert. Charakter Kurotsuchi ist ihrem Dorf sehr loyal ergeben und will die anderen Dörfer schwächen, um ihr eigenes Dorf zu stärken. So schlägt sie Oonoki vor, die beiden letzten Jinchuuriki zu töten, um Konohagakure und Kumogakure zu schwächen. Dagegen scheint sie aber gegenüber des Tsuchikage nur wenig Respekt zu haben und macht öfters Bemerkungen zu seinem hohen Alter und dass er das Amt des Kage ablegen sollte. Dieses Verhalten könnte aber auch daher stammen, dass der Tsuchikage gleichzeitig ihr Großvater ist. Auch scheint sie ihre Missionen und Aufgaben nicht immer ganz pflichtbewusst zu erfüllen, so sieht sie sich beim Treffen der Kage lieber den Kampf zwischen Sasuke Uchiha und dem Raikage an, anstatt Oonoki zu bewachen. Bei Missionen und Kämpfen erscheint sie selbstsicher, aber auch ein wenig arrogant, da sie sehr stolz auf ihre Fähigkeiten ist. Daneben besitzt sie aber auch eine kleine kindliche Seite, so freut sie sich sehr, als sie wieder fliegen darf. Handlung Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Das Team des Tsuchikage bricht zum Treffen der Kage auf Kurotsuchi wurde mit Akatsuchi losgeschickt, den Tsuchikage auf dem Weg zum Treffen der Kage zu beschützen. Beim Aufbruch hat Oonoki Schwierigkeiten, sein Gepäck zu tragen, da er starke Rückenschmerzen hat. Kurotsuchi meint daraufhin, dass Oonoki sein Amt als Tsuchikage ablegen sollte, da er zu alt sei. Beim Treffen der Kage bleibt Kurotsuchi wie alle Leibwächter im Hintergrund und springt nur vor den Tsuchikage, als der Raikage einen Wutanfall bekam. Als plötzlich Sasuke Uchiha auftaucht und der Raikage losstürmt, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen, bittet Kurotsuchi Oonoki, dem Raikage folgen zu dürfen, da sie gerne den Shinobi sehen würde, der Deidara besiegt hat. Oonoki meinte nur, dass sie sich aus dem Kampf raushalten soll. Somit folgt sie den Kumo-Ninjas und beobachtet den Kampf aus sicherer Entfernung. Bei dem Kampf stürzt die Decke ein und Kurotsuchi muss sich mit einem Erdwall dagegen schützen. Auch aus Zetsus Houshi no Jutsu kann sie sich befreien. Nachdem Tobi den Kagen den vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg erklärt hat und sich ihr Team wieder auf den Weg nach Iwagakure macht, schlägt sie Oonoki vor, die beiden restlichen Jinchuuriki zu töten, um so Konoha und Kumo zu schwächen. Oonoki lehnt dies aber ab, was Kurotsuchi sehr wundert. Auf der Insel thumb|right|Kurotsuchi greift Kabuto an Als die Kage die Informationen bekommen, dass Kabuto den Standort des Verstecks der Jinchuuriki herausgefunden hat, werden Kurotsuchi und Akatsuchi wieder als Begleitung des Tsuchikages losgeschickt, um Kabuto zu stoppen. Dafür verwendet Oonoki wieder seine Technik, sodass er, Akatsuchi und Kurotsuchi fliegen können. Kurz vor der Insel treffen sie auf Kabuto und den wiederbelebten Deidara. Oonoki greift diesen sofort an und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen ihm und Deidara. Kurotsuchi verfolgt weiterhin Kabuto auf die Insel und schafft es mit Hilfe ihres Youtons, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Auf der Insel trifft sie unter anderem auf Yamato und Aoba. Aoba versucht die Gedanken von Kabuto zu lesen, doch kann sich dieser befreien und schafft es Yamato zu entführen und zu flüchten. Daraufhin fliegt Oonoki mit der Insel zum Hauptquartier der Shinobi-Allianz, um die Jinchuuriki vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen. Die Shinobi-Allianz thumb|left|Division 2: Nahkampf Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Kabuto Yakushi, Tobi und dessen Zetsu-Armee wird Kurotsuchi der zweiten Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche im Nahkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht sie zusammen mit solchen Shinobi wie Karui, Neji Hyuuga und Hinata Hyuuga unter dem Kommando ihres Vaters, der die zweite Division anführt. Diese bekommt vom Hauptquartier die Information, dass sich die Zetsu-Armee unterirdisch fortbewegt. Kurotsuchi wendet daraufhin zusammen mit ihrem Vater das Doton: Kaido Shoukutsu, wodurch ein riesiger Krater entsteht und die Zetsus an die Oberfläche katapultiert werden, an. Es entbrennt ein harter Kampf zwischen der zweiten Division und der Zetsu-Armee. Die zweite Division konnte den Kampf aber gewinnen und wurde vom Hauptquartier zum Schlachtfeld der ersten Division geschickt, um diese zu unterstützen. Auch dort konnten sie nach einem langen Kampf die feindlichen Truppen besiegen und nun machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schlachtfeld von den Jinchuurikis und Tobi. Dort kämpfen sie mit der gesamten Shinobi-Allianz gegen Tobi, Madara Uchiha und dem wiederbelebten Juubi. Kurotsuchi versucht mit ein paar anderen Shinobis das Juubi bewegungsunfähig zu machen, indem sie mit das Youton: Sekkaigyou no Jutsu einsetzt. Doch kann das Juubi sich wieder befreien. Wie alle anderen versucht sie in der folgenden Zeit, gegen die Miniatur-Juubi anzukämpfen. Erst als Shikamaru Kitsuchi und alle Iwa-Nin bittet, ein sehr starkes Doton-Jutsu anzuwenden, wird sie wieder auffällig. Nach dieser Aktion ist sie erst wieder zu sehen, wie sie aus dem Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara Uchiha aufwacht. Zusammen mit ihren Dorfkameraden kehrt sie nach Ende des Krieges in ihre Heimatstadt zurück. Dort tritt sie unbekannte Zeit später die Nachfolge ihres Großvaters als Yondaime Tsuchikage an. Kurotsuchi fliegt zusammen mit Akatsuchi und Oonoki zum Tobishachimaru, um sich ein Bild der Lage zu verschaffen und es gegebenenfalls am Weiterflug zu hindern, denn es ist dem Erd-Reich schon gefährlich nahe gekommen. Shikamaru und die anderen Konoha-Shinobi nehmen die Drei als aufsteigende Sternschnuppen wahr. Kurotsuchi und ihre Begleiter sehen mit an, wie Kakashi durch Raiton: Shiden Regen erzeugt und Kahyou mithilfe ihres Hyouton: Jisarenhyou das Schiff sicher auf den Boden aufkommen lässt. }} Epilog 12 Jahre nach den Ereignissen in Kakashi Hiden weilt Kurotsuchi in Konohagakure, um am Treffen der aktuellen Gokage teilzunehmen. Ihre Begleitung ist Akatsuchi. Gleich zu Anfang beschwert sie sich, laut Choujuurou zurecht, darüber, dass Naruto zu spät erscheint, obwohl er den kürzesten Weg hat. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|170px|Kurotsuchi wendet [[Youton - Lava|Youton an]] Kurotsuchi ist eine sehr fähige Jonin aus Iwagakure. Sie scheint zu den stärksten Shinobis aus Iwagakure zu gehören, da sie zum Treffen der Kage zum Schutz des Tsuchikages mitgeschickt wurde. Im Kampf erscheint sie selbstsicher, kühn und greift ihre Gegner ohne zu zögern mit voller Stärke an. Sie beherrscht Jutsus auf hohem Niveau und kann auch gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater im Team zusammenarbeiten und Jutsus zu zweit ausführen. Dazu beherrscht sie mehrere Elemente und kann diese kombinieren und verbinden. Kurotsuchi ist bereits die dritte Person, die das Kekkei Genkai Youton beherrscht. Sie wendet ein Youton-Jutsu erstmals in Kombination mit Suiton: Mizurappa im Kampf gegen Kabuto Yakushi an. Wenn sie Youton anwendet, kann sie damit Zement erschaffen und diesen verhärten, sodass der Gegner damit unbeweglich und gefangen wird. Neben Youton kann sie auch noch Doton-Jutsus einsetzten und damit Erdkuppeln erschaffen oder die Erde anheben oder absenken. Zusammen mit ihrem Vater kann sie einen Krater entstehen lassen, der Gegner, die sich unter der Erde fortbewegen, nach oben katapultiert. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Division 2' Trivia *Während ihre Augenfarbe im Anime als schwarz dargestellt wird, ist sie im Manga rosa. Theorien *Sie bezeichnet Deidara als großen Bruder. Ob sie verwandt sind, ist jedoch nicht bekannt. *Sie könnte auch mit Roushi verwandt sein, da beide das Youton beherrschen und ein Jinchuuriki häufig mit dem Kage verwandt ist. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Kai *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin * Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Iwa Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Tsuchikage